Closing The Goddamn Door
by Aeliheart974
Summary: "-Ah ouais, c'est vraiment le pire, le capitaine de Nohebi…" Kuroo devina sans mal que Kenma l'observait. Il esquissa un sourire. "-Ouais, c'est vraiment un sacré con." Il se garda bien de préciser que le con en question n'embrassait pas si mal, pourtant. a.k.a Lev est un très mauvais acteur, rien n'échappe à Yaku, et Kuroo et Daishou veulent juste être tranquilles. KuroShou.


Heyy. OUI j'ai encore écrit du KuroShou. Ce pairing ne me quitte plus, sauvez moi. J'ai l'impression d'être une infidèle au KuroKen, heeeelp.

Bon cet OS c'est du pur crack en vrai, je l'ai écrit pour le jour 6 du Pride Month (Discovery) et j'ai eu la flemme de le terminer à temps donc le voilà. (ouais on est le 9, non j'ai aucune notion de ponctualité, get used to it) Cet OS se passe un peu après le match Nohebi/Nekoma. Pas de spoil sur l'issue de ce match, mais j'imagine que si vous lisez cet OS vous connaissez Daishou et donc comment le match se termine 8D (et si c'est pas le cas réparez cette erreur, _oui_ _ **Shakyla**_ _je te vise totalement va lire les scans_ )

Je précise que j'ai jamais écrit avec d'autres persos que Kuroo et Kenma dans Nekoma et que du coup je les connais pas hyyyper bien. J'ai eu la flemme de relire les scans/re-regarder les épisodes ceci dit donc shame on me. Y'a que le KuroShou qui m'intéresse en ce moment xD

Bonne lecture !

 **Disclaimer : Haikyuu ! appartient à Haruichi Furudate.**

* * *

L'entraînement du vendredi soir venait de s'achever et Kuroo remettait ses affaires dans son sac de sport à la hâte. Les vestiaires étaient animés par la rumeur habituelle des lycéens à la fois pressés de rentrer chez eux et trop fatigués pour se dépêcher. La tentation de prendre son temps et de discuter pendant un moment était bien trop grande, surtout le dernier jour de la semaine.

Yamamoto, Inuoka et Lev s'étaient d'ailleurs lancés dans une discussion enflammée sur les pires adversaires qu'ils avaient affrontés depuis leurs débuts à Nekoma.

\- Tanaka me tapait sur les nerfs, mais il est chouette.

\- Et Hinata ! J'espère qu'il aura grandi d'ici la prochaine fois.

\- Ah, la crevette. Ça l'empêche pas d'être coriace.

\- Et on en parle, de Daishou ? Ce serpent me fait froid dans le dos.

Pour être honnête, Kuroo n'écoutait leurs bavardages que d'une oreille distraite.

\- Ah ouais, c'est vraiment le pire, le capitaine de Nohebi…

\- Quand je pense à cette équipe de lèche-bottes…

Kuroo n'avait pas besoin de baisser les yeux pour deviner que Kenma l'observait. Il esquissa un sourire.

\- Ouais, c'est vraiment un con.

* * *

Le con en question n'embrassait pas si mal, pourtant.

\- Je t'ai manqué ?

Daishou avait accompagné ses mots de son habituel sourire moqueur, et Kuroo s'était assuré de lui faire comprendre à quel point il s'agissait d'un euphémisme. Même s'ils habitaient tous les deux à Tokyo, il avait rarement l'occasion de voir Daishou pendant un weekend entier, aussi il avait dû se retenir de sauter au plafond lorsque ses parents lui avaient annoncé qu'ils partaient pour le weekend.

\- Ouais. finit-il par souffler. Ça se pourrait.

C'était plutôt difficile de formuler une réponse cohérente alors le capitaine de Nohebi s'appliquait à l'embrasser aussi lentement et passionnément qu'il le pouvait. Kuroo n'aurait pas pu se détacher de lui-même s'il l'avait voulu. Il n'avait jamais mieux mérité son surnom de serpent qu'à cet instant-là.

\- T'as pas faim ? On peut commander une pizza ou –

Daishou s'amusa à le décoiffer encore plus qu'il ne l'était déjà.

\- Je crois qu'on va plutôt rester là toute la nuit.

Kuroo ricana. C'était sûrement sa façon de lui dire qu'il lui avait manqué, à lui aussi.

\- Ça me va parfaitement.

Ouais, ça lui allait pas mal d'avoir Daishou au-dessus de lui et de l'étreindre jalousement, de caresser chaque parcelle de ce dos qui lui avait tant manqué. Il comptait bien profiter au maximum de ces deux jours.

Ca n'était pas la première fois – ça commençait à faire un moment depuis la première fois, d'ailleurs –, mais ça n'empêcha pas Kuroo d'agripper ses cheveux et de réduire au maximum la distance qui les séparait comme s'il ne le connaissait pas par cœur, et qu'il brûlait de le découvrir une nouvelle fois.

Daishou l'embrassait toujours avec la même hargne, et même s'ils avaient appris à ralentir, Kuroo aurait menti s'il avait prétendu ne pas adorer la violence qui pouvait teinter leurs baisers.

Ca leur avait pris un moment avant de s'avouer qu'ils s'appréciaient plus qu'ils ne voulaient bien l'admettre, avant d'arrêter de se mentir à eux même, avant se rendre compte qu'ils avaient _le droit_ de faire ce qu'ils voulaient.

\- Quelqu'un te suspecte ? lui demanda Daishou.

\- Personne ne sait, à part Kenma. répondit Kuroo.

\- On peut rien lui cacher, à celui-là.

\- Il aurait préféré se rendre compte de rien, crois-moi.

Daishou ricana et son rire se réverbéra contre sa bouche. Kuroo grogna. Qui aurait cru qu'il viendrait à aimer ce rire-là, alors qu'il lui avait donné envie de l'étrangler quelques mois plus tôt ?

Et les choses auraient pu prendre une tournure bien plus intéressante si la sonnerie de les avait pas figés sur place. Kuroo fronça les sourcils, aussi surpris qu'agacé. Qui pouvait bien sonner chez lui à cette heure-ci ?

Ses parents étaient partis le matin même, et Kenma ne serait venu chez lui à ce moment-là pour rien au monde.

\- C'est quoi ce délire, râla-t-il.

Daishou n'avait visiblement aucune intention de bouger, même si la reine d'Angleterre s'était trouvée sur le perron.

\- On a qu'à faire comme si y'avait personne.

Sur ces mots, Daishou passa sa langue sur ses lèvres. Kuroo avait réussi à ruiner sa sale coiffure de premier de la classe, et des mèches désordonnées retombaient sur son front. L'idée de faire le mort lui parut tout à coup très attrayante et il se désintéressa totalement de l'entrée pour recommencer à embrasser Daishou.

Cinq minutes et dix sonneries plus tard, ce dernier soupira bruyamment.

\- Je te jure, va ouvrir à cet enfoiré avant que je lui arrache la tête.

Kuroo se leva à contrecœur et réenfila son t-shirt. Il tira sur le rideau de sa fenêtre et pâlit.

\- Oh merde. C'est Lev.

Daishou croisa les bras derrière sa tête, toujours allongé en travers du lit.

\- Qui ?

Kuroo leva les yeux au ciel. Il n'y avait pas la moindre chance que Daishou ne sache pas de qui il voulait parler.

\- Un première année. Grand, cheveux argentés.

\- Ah, ricana Daishou. La grande asperge.

\- Ouais, c'est ça.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il te veut ?

Kuroo se passa une main dans les cheveux, excédé.

\- J'en sais rien bon sang !

Daishou haussa les épaules.

\- Bah vas-y et dis-lui de dégager.

\- Et si c'est important ?

Le capitaine de Nohebi eut un sourire faussement attendri.

\- Ah, on fait son capitaine modèle ?

\- Ta gueule. Si je le vire, il ira voir Yaku, et Yaku trouvera ça bizarre que je l'envoie balader sans raison.

Daishou le considéra d'un air blasé.

\- Ils sont chiants, tes potes.

\- Je te le fais pas dire, soupira Kuroo.

La sonnerie retentit une énième fois.

\- Bon. décida Kuroo. Tu bouges pas d'ici, et si t'entends des pas, tu te planques dans le placard, pigé ?

Daishou arqua un sourcil.

\- Dis-toi que plus longtemps tu me fais attendre, plus j'ai de temps pour fouiller dans ta chambre et trouver des trucs compromettants.

Kuroo poussa un soupir las.

\- T'es vraiment un enfoiré.

Un sourire dangereux se dessina sur les lèvres de Daishou.

\- Au pire propose-lui de nous rejoindre, comme ça problème réglé…

\- N'y pense _même pas._

* * *

Lev semblait avoir décidé de ne plus lever le doigt de la sonnette.

\- Oui oui j'arrive ! râla Kuroo.

Il se passa – vainement – une main dans les cheveux pour tenter de leur donner leur aspect à peu près habituel.

\- Ah, je commençais à me demander si t'étais pas sous la douche, Kuroo-san.

L'excuse aurait été plausible, mais Kuroo n'étant nullement mouillé, il préféra s'abstenir. Lev était peut être simplet par moments, mais ça n'en faisait pas un idiot complet.

\- J'avais mon casque, j'ai pas entendu.

\- Ah, pas de problème !

\- Et donc ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais chez moi à cette heure-ci ?

 _Précisément le jour où j'ai mon petit-ami et le capitaine d'une équipe rivale dans mon lit_ , ajouta-t-il in petto.

\- Euh, j'avais un problème en… maths.

Lev regardait ses pieds et n'avait pas l'air très sûr de ce qu'il racontait. Kuroo le dévisagea d'un air perplexe.

\- Et… ça peut pas attendre lundi ?

\- J'ai un contrôle lundi, le supplia Lev. Et puis comme ça je te laisserai tranquille ce weekend. S'il te plaît capitaine, Yaku m'a dit que t'étais fort en maths…

Kuroo traita mentalement son libéro de tous les noms.

\- Bon d'accord, viens. Mais je t'explique juste ce que t'as pas compris, tu feras les exercices chez toi, hein…

Lev s'inclina si bas que Kuroo se demanda s'il n'allait pas basculer en avant.

\- Oui ! Merci Kuroo-san !

« Ça risque de prendre un moment » informa-t-il Daishou par message.

* * *

 **Lycée Nekoma, quelques heures plus tôt.**

Yaku, Lev, Shibayama et Yamamoto tenaient un conseil de guerre dans le local du club. Kuroo étant parti plus tôt que prévu, et Kenma n'ayant aucune envie de faire des vieux os alors que l'entraînement était terminé, ils étaient tranquilles.

\- Pourquoi on est là ? demanda Lev.

Assis au bout de la table, Yaku plissa les yeux.

\- Pour parler de Kuroo. Il se comporte bizarrement ces derniers temps.

Shibayama écarquilla les yeux.

\- De quoi tu le soupçonnes ?

Yamamoto frappa du poing sur la table.

\- J'ai une théorie. Il fait des combats illégaux. Ça expliquerait les cernes.

\- Ou alors il a une petite amie. observa Yaku. Ou un petit ami.

\- Pourquoi il nous en parle pas, alors ? dit Lev. Dans les deux cas, il devrait être fier !

Yaku se gratta le menton.

\- Peut-être que c'est quelqu'un qu'on connaît.

\- Pourquoi vous avez pas juste demandé à Kenma ? demanda Shibayama.

\- Si on a remarqué quelque chose, Kenma aussi. soupira Yaku. À mon avis, il sait exactement ce qui se passe, et il dira rien.

\- Donc on doit mener l'enquête nous-même ! s'écria Yamamoto.

Yaku hocha la tête avec l'air d'un chef mafieux sur le point de lancer une opération kamikaze.

\- Parfaitement. J'aime pas espionner Kuroo, mais s'il nous cache quelque chose, on va le découvrir coûte que coûte.

\- Je suis pas sûr que ça soit une bonne idée… dit Shibayama. S'il ne dit rien, c'est justement qu'il veut que ça reste secret…

\- Et alors ? dit Yamamoto. C'est notre capitaine. On doit s'assurer qu'il ne fréquente pas un dangereux psychopathe.

\- Et vous avez un plan ?

\- En fait, oui. dit Yaku avec un sourire. Et pour ça, on va avoir besoin de trois paires de jumelles et que Lev joue la comédie.

\- Quoi ? s'exclama ce dernier. Pourquoi moi ?

\- Parce que tu vas faire semblant d'avoir besoin d'aide en maths, et Kuroo sait très bien que Shibayama a de bonnes notes.

\- Hey ! se vexa Lev.

Shibayama semblait heureux d'avoir échappé à ce rôle et poussa un soupir de soulagement.

\- Fais pas cette tête, Shibayama, tu viens aussi.

Shibayama pria de toutes ses forces pour que cette mission suicide ne se termine pas par la mort de Lev ou autre catastrophe.

* * *

Assis sur le lit de Kuroo depuis vingt bonnes minutes, Daishou s'ennuyait ferme. Il n'avait rien trouvé de bien intéressant en fouillant dans ses affaires, mis à part quelques shojos – dont il comptait bien lui parler jusqu'à la fin de temps – et des photos de classe de maternelle. Visiblement, Kuroo était né avec l'insulte à la gravité qu'était sa coiffure.

Désœuvré, Daishou se leva pour jeter un œil par la fenêtre. Il haussa les sourcils lorsqu'il découvrit deux membres de l'équipe de Nekoma planqués dans les buissons de son jardin.

Daishou plissa les yeux.

\- Je sais pas à quoi vous jouez, mais vous nous aurez pas, marmonna-t-il pour lui-même.

Il sortit son téléphone et entreprit de rédiger un message.

* * *

Assis à la table de sa cuisine avec Lev et son livre de maths, Kuroo était au bord du suicide lorsqu'il sentit son téléphone vibrer dans sa poche. Il s'assura que Lev ne pouvait pas voir son écran et ouvrit le message.

 **daishou** ( 19 : 17) : c'est normal que ton libéro soit planqué dans les buissons avec un autre gars de nekoma ?

Kuroo manqua de s'étrangler. _Quoi ?_

Tout s'éclairait, maintenant. Yaku avait des soupçons. Il avait pourtant fait en sorte d'agir le plus naturellement possible…

 **kuroo** ( 19 : 18) : je me débarrasse de Lev

 **daishou** ( 19 : 19 ) : grouille avant que je leur balance tes shojos sur le coin de la gueule

 **kuroo** ( 19 : 19 ) : je vais t'étrangler

 **daishou** (19 : 20) : ;)

\- Lev ? lui demanda tranquillement Kuroo.

Ce dernier sursauta.

 _« Il est nerveux. Pas de doute possible. »_ songea le capitaine de Nekoma.

\- T'es _sûr_ que t'es venu ici pour que je t'explique les maths ?

\- Mais oui Kuroo-san ! Haha, je vois pas pourquoi je serais venu sinon…

Lev avait beau sourire, il transpirait. Kuroo lui lança un regard entendu.

\- _Lev_.

Lev garda les lèvres résolument closes.

\- Lev, si tu me dis tout de suite ce que tu complotes avec les autres, je songerai à t'épargner.

Les yeux du bloqueur s'écarquillèrent. Kuroo sourit et croisa les mains sous son menton.

\- En fait, si tu m'expliques pas ce qu'ils complotent, je leur dirai que tu t'es fait démasquer. Et Yaku te fera ta fête.

\- Non !

\- Ah, donc vous complotez bien quelque chose ! s'écria Kuroo.

Lev paniquait littéralement, regardant partout autour de lui en quête d'un échappatoire.

\- Écoute-moi bien, Lev. Si tu retournes de là où ils t'ont envoyé et que tu leur assures que tu n'as rien découvert du tout, je dirai rien à Yaku.

Lev cligna des yeux.

\- C'est vrai ?

Kuroo posa une main sur sa poitrine en signe de bonne foi.

\- Je le jure.

Lev sembla rassuré, mais il fronça les sourcils.

\- Mais… Kuroo-san, qu'est-ce que tu caches ?

\- Rien du tout, ricana Kuroo avec un sourire de deux mètres de long. Et si t'es pas convaincant en leur livrant cette réponse-là, crois-moi je serai pire que Yaku.

Lev déglutit.

\- Compris.

Kuroo lui tapota gentiment l'épaule sans se départir de son sourire.

\- Parfait.

Il raccompagna Lev a la porte et s'assura de crier : « Et bonne soirée Lev, bon courage pour tes révisions ! » de sorte que toute personne potentiellement planquée dans son jardin l'entende.

Il soupira en refermant la porte. Ses coéquipiers n'en resteraient certainement pas là, mais c'était un problème pour un autre jour.

 _« Enfin tranquille. »_

\- Ils ont un grain, dans ton équipe. lui annonça Daishou lorsqu'il le rejoignit dans le salon.

\- Ouais, mais on a été plus malins.

Il tendit sa paume à Daishou, qui la frappa avec un sourire satisfait. Le capitaine de Nohebi lui adressa son plus beau sourire de prédateur.

\- Et donc, où on en était ?

* * *

Voilààà. Je les shippe TELLEMENT. Sauvez moi. Pliz.

J'espère que ça vous a plu, et à la prochaine :) (Dans pas longtemps normalement)

Si par hasard il y a des gens qui lisent ma fic UshiOi ici, sachez que j'ai pas oublié l'épilogue, j'ai juste grave la flemme, pardoooon. Je l'écrirai d'ici pas très longtemps, promis.

 **Aeliheart974**


End file.
